satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Find Gabriel
'"Find Gabriel" '''is the one hundred and ninth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on February 9th, 2015. Summary Jophiel walks away, saying how he doesn't want to find Satan and that he likely wouldn't have stayed in that town. Natalie points out that she lost all her leads and that she spent the last of her money on him, so he offers to get her a place to stay for the night. He says she should summon Gabriel, as he's known as a "Lucifer sympathizer" and would be her best chance at finding him. Natalie recalls meeting him once, and says she knows someone who can help her summon him. Jophiel brings her back down south to the hotel where Kristi and Laila are staying. Felix and Anthea arrive at the hotel. Felix yells that they just unpacked, but Anthea explains that Natalie ran out of money and needed their help. He angrily says he doesn't want to help her, and complains that he has to share a room with Laila after she screwed up his relationship with Satan. Anthea says she's going to find what room Natalie is staying in, and leaves them alone. After a moment, Laila apologizes for making Satan yell at him and says she made him something to make it up to him. She hands him a drawing of himself, taller and with bigger muscles, with a speech bubble that says "I (don't) forgive you". She explains that she tried to make him look cool, and that she enjoys his company. Felix stares at the drawing and asks how she could make her look at it with his own two eyes. She asks if the gift wasn't sincere enough, and he yells that she never looks sincere. She apologizes for not making his muscles prominent enough, but he argues that doesn't even want big muscles. She says he's great the way his is, and that she figured he wouldn't like the drawing so she also bought him a pack of cigarettes. He smokes one and she asks if he forgives her. He ignores the question and says that her gifts are shitty, and that he's freezing. Meanwhile, Natalie lets Anthea in her hotel room, excited that she's finally here. She explains that it took a few days to clear her schedule. Natalie asks for a favor; she explains that she found and lost Satan and she needs to summon Gabriel to find him again. Anthea stutters trying to interrupt, but Natalie keeps cutting her off. She asks if she knows him. She remembers their romantic relationship in Heaven, and confirms that she knows him. She says that it's not a good idea to deal with high-ranking angels. Natalie explains that she hasn't felt right since Satan left, and that she's been feeling nauseous and hearing voices. She wonders if Satan hears them too. Satan sits alone in the forest as Hell begins to take over his body, his tattooed seals bleeding. He yells at the voices in his head to shut up, but Hell's control of him only seems to worsen. He remembers the first time Michael saw Hell spilling out of him, saying it smelled like rotten eggs and calling him a monster. Afraid of history repeating itself, he pictured Natalie saying "monster" instead, causing him to shoot a beam of fire into the woods, leaving a path of destruction. Hell begins to affect his physical appearance as well, with eyes coming out of his horns and small spikes growing out of his skin. He tries to catch his breath and covers his eyes with his hands, begging the voices to leave him alone. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Run Arc